


The Talk

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Ruth is back where she belongs and her and Idgie need to talk.
Relationships: Ruth Jamison/Idgie Threadgoode
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"well.. are you going to sit down?". 

Ruth smiles nervously down at the woman who's laying on the green grass. Legs crossed at the ankles. Hand's tucked under her head. Eyes closed with a little smile on her sunkissed features, looking peaceful.

She hesitantly sits down in her dress. Her legs folding to the side. She leans on a hip and looks across the property. "I missed this place so much. It was the only thing that kept me going..  
I shouldn't have left".

"But you did". Idgie swallow's hard and opens her eyes. She pushes up on her elbows. "Well , you're back now. With your people". She pulls at some grass. Her feelings and pride deflated. Realising the woman she loves wasn't back because of her. To be with her but the place and all the people of whistlestop. "Guess you can handle it from here then".

Ruth watches with forrowered brows as the younger woman stands up abruptly. "Idgie. Ain't you going to stay?".

"Got place's to be. Money to win... people who want to see me".  
Idgie looks around avoiding the older woman's stare. Hands on her hips.

"Idgie, please don't be this way". Ruth begs getting choked up.  
"There wasn't a minute that went by you weren't in my thoughts and prayers". 

With that little piece of information Idgie glances down to Ruth but doesn't say anything.

Ruth swallow's hard. "I figured that's why I was being punished. For loving you so". She wipes her tears roughly. " I thought it was wrong to love you. But now I know it's not my love for you that's wrong....it was being with him that was wrong. He was the sin Idgie".

Idgie kneels down and gently cups a wet soft cheek with her rough tan hand. "You love me ? Truly? No foolin?". She searches the watery brown eyes she could get lost in.

"Ohhh Idgie. I've been in love with you since the day you charmed those bee's and gave me the honey". Ruth smiles warmly, pressing her face into the younger woman's hand. "And I always will , my bee charmer".

Tears well in Idgie's eyes. Tears of pure joy. She slowly leans in so as not to scare Ruth and give her a chance to protest her advancement.

Ruth leans in , meeting the soft lips for a gentle kiss. It was everything she had dreamed of and so much more. The way Idgie felt, the way she tasted. Her scent . It made her tremble but not from fear . She trembled with desire for the younger woman. "Idgie". She breaths out hotly.


	2. Chapter 2

Idgie is trembling. Ruth , the woman she loves and always has was here. And she had just confessed her love and allowed her , Idgie Threadgoode to kiss her. " Ruth " The younger woman whimpers out searching soft brown eyes with long lashes.

Ruth reaches up , covering the rough tan hand holding her cheek. " Do you forgive me Idgie? Do you still love me?"

Idgie swallows hard and presses her forehead to Ruth's and closes her eyes. " I'm so sorry for all those horrible things I said before you left Ruth." The blonde apologizes once again.  
" I loved you , I still love you , and I will continue to love you till there's not a single breath left in this body." She vowed with a brush of her lips over the brunette." You're here now. We can be together." She opens her eyes.

Ruth smiles softly searching the twinkling , hopeful eyes and she nods her head. " Nothing would make me happier then to be yours Idgie Threadgoode."

The blonde wild child licks her lips. " That's all I've ever wanted Ruth. For you to be mine , and for me to be yours."

Ruth turns her face into the hand holding her cheek and places a wet kiss into the palm. 

Idgie shivers from the touch. Her nerves tingling through out her body. 

Ruth studies the younger woman. " Idgie , will you help me unpack my things and help me settle in for the night?"

Idgie inhales sharply and nods her head. " I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Mama and Papa Threadgoode stand just outside the door.  
Watching as the two young women make their way back to the house hand in hand. 

" You best be staying here Imogen Threadgoode and not going off galavanting around town or wherever it is you get to."  
Mama Threadgoode looks at her youngest sternly. 

Idgie flinches on the steps and glances to the woman beside her who's frowning slightly. She swallows hard and looks back to her Mama. " No , I'm staying for good this time Mama."

Mama Threadgoode nods and her and her husband step aside.

Idgie continues up the steps with Ruth and leads the woman she loves into the house.

Ruth reaches out giving Mama Threadgoode arm a gentle squeeze with a warm smile.

Papa kisses his wife's head. Watching as the two young women climb the stairs up to the second floor of the house. "Our girls are home Alice."

Mama Threadgoode nods with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

" well , that's everything." Idgie dusters off her hands and looks around the room her Mama and Sipsey had fixed up for Ruth and she gives a nod to herself.

Ruth sits down on the bed and studies the younger woman.  
"Idgie , where is it you been staying?"

Idgie start's to shift nervously and moves to the window , looking out. " Around, with friends."

" A lover?" Ruth shifts on the bed , watching Idgie carefully.

The blonde place's her hand on the windowsill. " There was a lover."

Ruth closes her eyes and swallows hard. " Oh "

The younger woman glances over her shoulder. " It wasn't love Ruth. I could never love anyone like I love you." Idgie then looks down at her shoe's.

" Will you break her heart?" Ruth voice trembles.

Idgie turns and sits down on the bed , taking Ruth's pale and shaky hand in hers. " She doesn't love me like that honey. She was there for me when I needed someone and I was there for her when she needed someone."

The older woman searches the sad eyes watching her intently.  
" So you won't be sharing a bed with her no more?"

" No " Idgie shakes her head. " I told you Ruth. I'm yours. I promise you."

" Will you show me Idgie?." A tear slides down the brunettes cheek. " Will you show me your love for me?"

The younger woman swallows hard and licks her lips.  
" I will show you Ruth."


	5. Chapter 5

Ruth was tired but she didn't care one bit. She couldn't go another night without having Idgie. The woman she loves and always has. 

Ruth marvelled at how sweet and gentle Idgie was being with her. Soft kisses on her cheek , her jaw , her neck.

Hands ghosting over her body. Skillful fingers un buttoning her dress and exposing her shoulders. Soft lips caressing her flesh.  
" Idgie , I want to see you, please." The brunette pleaded to her soon to be lover. 

Idgie removed her mouth from the woman she loves reluctantly and stands. Urging Ruth to do the same. 

Ruth stands there shyly. Her dress down around her hips and watches as the younger woman slips the suspenders from her shoulders and pulls her white shirt free from her trousers. 

Idgie's blushes under the older woman's watchful eyes.   
With shaky hands she unbuttones her dress shirt.

Ruth swallows hard and pushes her dress down and steps out of it. Now only in her undergarments.

Idgie licks her lips. Her eyes dilated. She quickly yanks the shirt from her body and pulls her undershirt off. 

" Oh Idgie " Ruth takes in the younger woman's firm breasts. She then reaches out for the belt buckle.

Idgie runs her hand up and down Ruth's long slender arm.

Ruth unbuttones the trousers and pulls down the zipper.

Idgie moves her hands up to the brunette hair and carefully let's down the silky waves smiling. Enjoying the weight of the beautiful long hair in her hands.

Ruth gazes into Idgie's twinkling eyes seeing the love and warmth shinning from them. " How I love you Idgie Threadgoode."


	6. Chapter 6

They now stood naked and bare in front of each other. All clothing discarded and on the floor in Ruth's room. Nothing standing between them.

Idgie takes Ruth's hands in hers and kisses each one before gently urging her love onto the bed.

Ruth lays down biting her bottom lip as the younger woman lowers her body down on top of hers.

" I love you so much Ruth and I'm going to show you now." Idgie runs her thumb over a soft cheek then moves her hand down to a small firm breast. Gently squeezing.

" Oh Idgie." Ruth arches up into the hand.

The younger woman lowers her mouth to Ruth, kissing parted lips then pushes her tongue inside Ruth's hot mouth.

Ruth moans and places her hands on the younger woman's strong back.  
Her fingers flexing into the soft warm flesh.

Idgie swipes her thumb over a hardening nipple.

Ruth thrust her tongue with Idgie's. The deep kiss soon turning heated and passionate

Idgie moans , slipping her thigh between Ruth's legs and pressing into her heated sex. Feeling the wetness coating her thigh.  
" Oh god , Ruth." She breaks the kiss panting then starts kissing down the older woman's body. Taking a small breast into her mouth suckling. 

Ruth moans moving her hands over the younger woman's body as she squirms underneath.

Idgie twirls her tongue and gently scraps her teeth as her hand and fingers work the other breast.

" Idgie " Ruth pants and looks down her body as the younger woman starts moving lower . Leaving a blazing hot trail of wet kisses behind. She then gasp feeling Idgie's tongue on her most intimate part. " Oh Idgie."

Idgie hums as she parts the silky , desire coated lips with her tongue. Gathering all the sweet honey Ruth has to offer before wrapping her lips around a swollen nub.

Ruth clutches the bedding. Her knuckles turning white. Her hips pushing up into Idgie's hot mouth.

Idgie moans sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves then moves her hand and placing a finger at Ruth's dripping entrance , pushing gently inside and feeling the velvety walls fluttering around her finger. She adds another one.

Ruth gasp once more. The feeling of Idgie inside her tipping her over the edge and she comes for the first time in her life. Never before experiencing such a feeling. She can't stop the tears that well. 

Idgie place's a kiss to Ruth's convulsing sex after gently easing her fingers out. She hears the sniffle and quickly climbs up Ruth's body , seeing the tears falling. " Oh honey. I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" She questions with fear and guilt.

Ruth shakes her head. Wrapping her arms around the woman she love's and smashes their lips together. Kissing Idgie with everything she has. Not minding at all the taste of herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Idgie moans as Ruth rolls them over and is now on top of her.  
She arches into the long , slim body.

Ruth breaks the kiss and stares down into desire filled eyes.  
No longer filled with worry. She runs her thumb over soft lips.  
"You are beautiful Idgie Threadgoode. I want to make you feel the way you made me feel."

Idgie groans running her hands over Ruth's body. She was so wet and aching for the woman she loves. "Please Ruth."

The older woman smirks and slips her hand down between their bodies and between Idgie's legs. "Ohh " she closes her eyes at the amount of desire she finds and the heat blasting from the young woman's core. "Idgie." She whimpers and slips two fingers inside her lover.

Idgie inhales sharply. "Shit." She lifts her head. Pressing it into Ruth's shoulder , panting. "Hold on a bit."

Ruth blinks in confusion. The fingers inside the younger woman still."Idgie, did I hurt you?...I thought. You said there was a lover."

Idgie clenches around the fingers inside her. "She never did that Ruth." Idgie admits , exhaling loudly.

Ruth swallows hard. "Do you want me to..

"Keep going." Idgie shakes against Ruth's shoulder. " Just keep going Ruth. I'm yours."

"Oh Idgie." Ruth burryies her face into the younger woman's sweat coated neck and kisses the salty flesh as she starts slowly moving her fingers inside Idgie's tight velvety walls.

Idgie drops her head back down and threads her fingers into the long wavy hair.

Ruth lifts her head to look at Idgie. "Are you alright honey?" She questions sweetly.

Idgie nods and urges Ruth down to her lips.

Ruth kisses the younger woman tenderly as she moves her fingers in and out gently.

Idgie whimpers into the kiss as Ruth takes her virginity with love and sweetness.


End file.
